Th Ultimate Challenge
by ImJustMe83
Summary: 6th and 7th years of James and Lily's Hogwarts career, find out what happened. How they became friends and how they came to love eachother. J/L SB/HJ RL/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everything except this plot. **

**Please Read & Review! **

Beginning of Sixth year:

"Hey Evans! Go out with me?" James Potter yelled after Lily once they boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"In your dreams Potter!" Lily yelled back.

"Every night."

"You are so crude!" And with that she slammed the compartment door in his face.

~Lily~

"Does he even listen to himself? I swear he is one of the biggest jerks I have ever laid eyes on! How do people actually like him? It doesn't make sense how he is so popular…" Lily rambled on to her friends Hestia Jones, Marlene McKinnon and Charlotte Meadows. They all groaned and let her get it out of her system.

"Okay Lils, please, we get it. Now can we please enjoy out trip, the lunch cart will be by soon." Charlotte reasoned with her. She was a tall girl dark, curly hair. She absolutely HATED when people called her Charlotte. She liked to be called Charlie. She thought her name made her sound like she was an old lady and nobody ever called her Charlotte unless she was in trouble. She considered Lily her sister, the only problem was she also considered James Potter her brother. She and James had grown up together and it sucked that two of her best friends couldn't get along.

"Fine, I was just saying…" But Lily was interrupted by Hestia.

"Lily, we know. He's awful. Now can we please, please, please start to enjoy our day?" Hestia was an energetic blonde and probably the complete opposite of Lily. She was disorganized, boy-crazy, and cared more about fashion than her studies. Bu for some reason her and Lily were the best of friends. Lily was closer to Hestia than both Charlie and Marlene.

"Okay, I am so excited for this year! We are closer to graduating! Just think…" Lily dazed off with a faraway look in her eyes. "Oh guys I have to go to the prefect meeting! I'll be back by the time the lunch trolley rolls around. See you! Don't have too much fun without me!" She laughed and walked down the corridor to the other compartment.

-James-

"So Prongs, what is our beginning of year prank going to be?" Sirius asked but with one look at his friend, he noticed that James was in his own world. "Prongs? James?" Sirius rolled his eyes and started a game of exploding snap with his other friend, Peter.

"Wh-What? Sorry Padfoot, I just zoned out for a bit." James replied a little bit frazzled. In reality he had been thinking of his last encounter with Lily Evans. He knew that she hated him and he was determined to change that. He only had two years left of Hogwarts and he was determined to get a chance with the girl of his dreams. He really wasn't a bad guy, but Lily always brought out the wrong thing in him. He wanted to make a good impression with her, but she never paid attention to him. So in his desperation for her attention he would ask her out, then she would yell, possibly even hex him, and in return he would prank an innocent person in frustration. It was like a cycle with them.

But this year that cycle was going to end. He would make sure of it.

"Hey guys I have to go to the meeting see you later!" Remus said as he slipped through the door. James felt jealous that Moony got to hang out with Lily. Even if it was only at a boring prefect meeting. Even Sirius had a good relationship with her, it wasn't fair. He and Sirius were practically the same person. and all the Marauders participated in the pranks; not just James. And yet she hated him.

James was going to start the year right with Lily Evans. Other than the little mishap this morning. He would talk to her, or write a letter. A letter sounded good, she was less likely to scream at him that way. He had a plan, hopefully she would actually read it.

~Lily~

_Dear Lily,_

_I am embarrassed to say that I have started writing this at least five times. I still don't feel like I have gotten it right but Sirius is getting bored and therefore bugging me to finish it, and I also have wasted enough parchment now anyways. _

_I know you probably don't want to listen to what I have to say but before you go and burn this please listen to me. I know I have been a total prat sometimes.. well to you probably always…and I would like to say I am sorry for what happened at OWLs, it was completely uncalled for and I feel really bad. You have been right to ignore and call me names these past few years but I would like to make it up to you. _

_I know I have been a complete jerk. You were right. But I am going to try to change, to be better…for you. _

_I know you think I ask you out just t be funny and because it annoys you but that honestly isn't it at all. I can sincerely say I like you Lily Evans. _

_Probably from the first moment I saw you I knew you were special. And my stupid eleven year old self decided to pick on you to get your attention. I know, I know, it was stupid. But after that I only picked in you because it was the only way you would talk or even listen to me. I let it go on for way too long and I am sorry. You have no idea how sorry._

_I feel like I need to fix things between us now because of the incident with __Sn__ Severus, sorry about that. I know you probably won't ever see me the way I have seen you for the past 3 years but I don't want to go through the last two years with you hating me and me being a prat. Either to you or anyone else. _

_I know you are thinking "I'll believe it when I see it" but what I am saying is true. I am going to change. No more pranking and embarrassing innocent kids and no more acting like a prat. For here on in I will be someone you can call your friend. If you are willing to give me a chance I would be forever grateful._

_So here it goes…_

_My name is James Brian Potter. I am 16 years old and I enjoy Quidditch, running, swimming (okay mostly all sports), and most animals. (I don't like horses, bad childhood memories). I have three wonderful friends that I would do anything for. My dad works at the ministry as an Auror, and my mom works as a healer at 's. _

_If there is anything you would like to know.. Just ask. Please. _

_Yours, _

_James Potter _

_P.S. Thank you for reading this all the way through. And hopefully for giving me another chance. That is what I love about you, you always see the best in people. _

Lily sat the letter down in front of her not knowing exactly what to think. Could he have really meant all of that? Was he really going to change…for her? She was confused. And most of all wondering if she could really trust him. Did he actually like her?

All through the years James had proved time and time again that he was an arrogant, immature bully. He had hexed random people and embarrasses countless people. Lily didn't know whether to write back or not. But maybe this time he had changed. She had made her decision and she sat down to write her response.

_James,_

_Okay I have decided to give this a chance. Here are my questions. _

_How long have you known Sirius, Remus and Peter? What are your parents names? And what is the childhood memory with horses? _

_I am really going to try to keep an open mind about this but I just don't know how much I can trust you, you know? You have been kind of awful, but I am willing to put it behind us if you really mean what you were saying. _

_Thanks for writing,_

_Lily,_

_P.S. Why does it mean so much to you about what I think?_

-James-

James couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his owl peck on his window that evening. He honestly didn't think he had a chance to redeem himself. He was so excited that he jumped of his bed and sprinted across the room. Sirius and Remus were laughing at him but he didn't care. He read her reply and went straight to his desk to write out his letter. His heart was racing so fast he thought it would beat out of his chest.

_Lily,_

_Thanks for giving me a chance. It means more than you know. _

_Okay as for the questions; I have known Sirius, Remus and Peter since the first day of first year. We all immediately hit it off. And I have known Sirius longer but we didn't actually get to know each other until Hogwarts. We would all do about anything for each other, and I think of them as my brothers not just my friends. _

_My parents names are Jeffrey and Diane. They are great, really. I mean they took in my best friend because he couldn't deal with his family. Without a question they have treated Sirius as if all along they have had two sons instead of one. They are the best parents a guy could ask for. They can't be around that much due to work but they try as hard as they can. _

_Oh and my big horse incident. When I was little I decided I wanted to learn how to horse ride so my parents got a horse to put in the stables at home and we named him Jasper. He was mainly a dark chocolate brown color. But he was pure evil. I am not even joking, he hated me. Anytime I got near him he would go absolutely crazy. But anyways being a determined 9 year old boy I wanted to learn. So I snuck outside to learn by myself. Once I got out there I got on and he started walking. I was thinking it was easy until we made it to the fenced in ring. He started going mental! He bucked me off and ran away, stepping on and breaking my arm in the process. (My mom fixed it no problem) But needless to say I do not go near horses anymore. I know, pathetic._

_Sorry for rambling. If you have any more questions don't hesitate to ask! _

_Yours,_

_James_

_P.S. Because you amaze me with your kindness. I value your opinion and you are a great person. I could go on but I am running out of parchment. _

James couldn't believe how much she could get him to open up with just a few words. He hoped this would continue. As long as he didn't screw it all up he would do just fine. Hopefully.

**A/N: So, you like? R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns it all **

~Lily~

James and Lily had been writing to each other for about a week and they were starting to get to know each other quite well. For example, James knew that Lily's parents names were Matt and Donna, and she had an older sister named Petunia whom was getting married in the summer. He knew that she detested the color purple, and her favorite candy was a muggle treat called M&M's. (he had personally never tried them) In return Lily knew that James was an only child and had a dog named Buster. He loved red (he said it was because of Gryffindor, but her hair sure made the color better in his eyes) and his favorite candy was Bertie Bott's every flavor bean (he loved the adventure of never knowing what he would get). They were in their way to becoming friends.

James had quit picking on people and playing harmful pranks. It seemed too good to be true. The Marauders had become a permanent addition to the girls' side. Lily couldn't help but feel like this was the biggest prank of all. She had quit jumping whenever the boys walked up and started and conversation, but she couldn't help but be wary. She had actually begun to enjoy their presence. But she wouldn't say they were friends. Not quite.

They were all talking before Potions when Slughorn walked in and told them all to settle down. Lily was sitting with Hestia, Marlene and Charlie were beside. James and Sirius sat behind her, with Remus and Peter to the right. It was their permanent seating in the classes they had together; which was only Potions, DADA and Transfiguration.

"Alright class," Slughorn begun, "Today we will be splitting into pairs, the potion we will be preparing is a simple sleeping draught. You will have 90 minutes to complete it, the ingredients are at the front and instructions on the board." He flicked his wand and the instructions appeared. "Alright, I will now split you up," there was a collective groan throughout the dungeons. "Lestrange and Wilkes. Mulciber and McKinnon. Snape and Pettigrew. Lupin and Meadows. Black and Evans. Potter and Wood. Jones and Davies."

They all paired up to start. Lily looked up at Sirius, who was looking slightly uncomfortable. "I'll um go get the ingredients I s'pose. You light the cauldron?" Lily nodded and he headed off. Now that Lily thought of it, she had never actually spent any time with Sirius. She had spent time with Remus, talked to Potter quite a bit. But he had never gotten to know Sirius. Without the group around she didn't know what to talk about. But Sirius didn't seem like the awkward type, hopefully she was right.

-James-

James was partnered with a small brunette girl with a rather large quidditch obsession. Her name was Jenelle Wood. There was no other way to describe her except that she was flirty and loud. She never stopped giggling! She was always "accidentally" bumping into him and it was starting to get annoying. She was very touchy and she did not seem interested in getting the work done.

James was trying to sneak peeks at Lily and Sirius (okay mostly Lily) but that was kind of hard when you had a girl that was asking "James, how much dragon scales?" "James, can you help?" She couldn't do anything. And of course she had her uniform unbuttoned more than most respectable girls. And she was always bending! He didn't know how in the world that was supposed to make her look more attractive or something, but it wasn't. At all.

Sirius and Lily kept looking and he could swear he saw them laughing at his expense when it was clearly not funny. He was really having a tough time getting his work done. If only he had been paired with Lily. None of this would have been a problem, they would be well on their way to done.

With only 5 minutes of class left, Slughorn took a trip across the room to examine all of the potions. He could just see the acceptable coming his way. He heard that Lily and Sirius got an Outstanding. When Slughorn got to his table he looked with a sour expression on his face while he stated, "Acceptable Potter." And then he started walking again.

James was Slughorn's least favorite student. Ever since 3rd year when he and Sirius had thought it would be a good prank to take all of his crystallized pineapple and replace it with crystallized watermelon. He had to admit it wasn't the funniest prank but it was funny to see the look on his face when it happened. It was priceless. How Slughorn had found out it was him, he didn't know but ever since then James was on the receiving end of a lot of sour looks.

James had almost forgot about Jenelle until she "bumped" into him on her way to her friends and said goodbye. Then she winked and walked off. James gathered his things and walked over to his group of friends as well. They all got ready to walk to the Great Hall for dinner.

~Lily~

Lily and James had finished eating before all of their friends and were heading back to their dorms for a night of sleep. They had made it most of the way in silence until lily couldn't take it anymore. To her, silence was deafening. "So Potter, did you like Potions today? I saw Jenelle, she seems to like you."

He looked at her and said, "It was alright, I only got an acceptable. And Jenelle? I'd never go for her, not my type."

"What do you mean not your type? She is cute and quidditch obsessed and is so obviously throwing herself at you. What's not to like, right?"

'Well I guess, but I just don't like her. To be honest she was kind of annoying today in class. Couldn't do anything on her own."

"Oh, well that's too bad." Then silence fell around them again.

"Hey Lily do you want to go to the library with me tomorrow? You know study and stuff?" he asked, almost shyly.

"Uh sure. After dinner maybe?"

"Yeah that would be great!" He smiled at her as they approached the portrait. "Boomslang." He held the door opened for her and they walked into the dormitory and then walked their separate ways at the stairs after saying goodnight.

-James-

James got into the room and exhaled very loudly. "Yes! We are finally going somewhere together!" _Only to the library, but still! _He couldn't believe it, he couldn't wait to tell the guys! He sat up waiting for them with a smile on his face the entire time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not nearly as clever as JK Rowling and therefore only own this plot. JKR was the genius that made this all possible…**

~Lily~

Lily was slightly nervous for her study 'date' with Potter that night. They hadn't been alone before and she was afraid that he would become who he used to be when they were alone. She liked the person he had become lately and would even go as far as to say they were friends. Hestia was making a big deal out of the whole thing, which wasn't making it easier. She had even thought of cancelling! She had studied with Remus before and she couldn't see how much different it could be with Potter.

So she and Potter had finished dinner and headed to the library and she was still thinking through everything.

"Lily, are you alright? You look worried." James asked.

"Oh, uh, no I'm fine. Just thinking is all." He nodded and they arrived at the library. She breathed in the smell of musty books and saw the bright lights and sturdy chairs and suddenly felt comforted. She was at home when she was in the library, always new things to learn and it was so calm.

They found a small table with two chairs around it and they set up their books. She had tons of homework! And it looked as if he did as well. Once she got settled she glanced up at him and he was staring at the book and looked as if he was working.. except the fact that his eyes weren't moving at all. She couldn't stop a giggle from escaping her lips.

He looked startled and gave her a questioning look. "You aren't used to this are you?" She asked.

"Was it that obvious?" He joked, but she could tell he was slightly embarrassed. She nodded and he blew out a breath.

They set aside their books and talked for hours. They didn't realize how late it had gotten until Madam Pince shooed them out of her precious library. The night hadn't been nearly as awkward as she had planned and she couldn't seem to figure out hy she had been nervous at all.

-James-

Yes! He hadn't totally screwed the night up! James had thought that she was going to scold or make fun of him for his poor attempt at studying. But to his surprise she had laughed and even just sat and talked for the rest of the night. He couldn't have asked for a better night. It was better than he had hoped.

That night he was totally content as he walked into his dormitory and pulled his curtains to go to sleep.

~Lily~

Once she got up to her room she planned on going to sleep but Hestia, Charlie and Marlene had different plans. They wanted a play by play of how the night went. The only problem was Lily coulnt really remember it. The night went in a kind of blur. So instead of talking about that they sat and talked about boys and celebrities. They did each others nails and ate loads of candy!

"Okay Lily, between Remus, James, and Sirius who would you sleep with marry and kill?"

"Come on guys, this game is so immature!"

"Don't care, just choose"

"Okay. Marry Remus obviously. Sleep with umm… James. And sorry but kill Sirius."

"Oh my goodness! If we asked you that like 48 hours ago you would so be killing James!" Hestia and Charlie squealed.

"Yeah whatever. He's changed. You guys know I don't hate him anymore."

"Whatever Lily Bean! This is wonderful! Cant wait to tell him!"

Lily turned tomato red and squeaked, "You guys! I would honest to merlin KILL you. It isn't a big deal!"

They all laughed at Lily's expense and finally went off to bed because they had a full day of classes in the morning.

Lily had trouble sleeping because of what they had said. It was true, she would have sooner killed Potter than slept with him, probably even 2 days ago. But why had she changed her mind so quickly? Had he really changed that much/ or was it all just a bug show. She was hoping it wasn't the latter because she had grown to like having the Marauders always around. She liked how they could always make her and her friends laugh. She loved it when they were silly and made her feel like a kid again and forget about what was going on in the wizarding world outside of Hogwarts. She needed them, she didn't know it before but she did need them they brightened her day.

A day without the Marauders now would be.. Peculiar. And it was starting to frea her out how quickly her views had turned, Lily couldn't believe herself, before she knew it she could be out breaking rules. She let out a small giggle and hoped to Merlin that wouldn't happen any time soon. The last thing she thought about that night as the time she spent with James at the library. It turned out to be really fun. She fell asleep with a smile on her face that night.


	4. Chapter 4

~Lily~

Lily had just finished her last class of the day and her and her friends were relaxing by the lake. It was only the girls with her so they were talking about the usual; boys, crushes etc… Lily stood up just to dip her toes in the lake when a dark figure was blocking her path.

"Severus, don't you have something else to do?"

"Evans. I was actually wanting to speak to you about something."

"Well then speak I want to get back to my friends."

"Oh does that include that slime Potter and friends?"

"And why would you care if it did?"

"Because, you promised you wouldn't ever become friends with him! And you've never been one to break promises."

"I don't care if I promised. He is my friend now and that's final." Lily started walking away but Severus grabbed her arm.

"You can't trust him. He isn't good for you. Can't you see it? He is using you." He sneered.

"You don't get the privilege of telling me who I can and cannot trust Snape." He looked hurt when she had used his surname. "You lost that last year, remember? When you called me a mudblood."

"How many times do I have to apologize? I told you I didn't mean it! It was an accident Lily."

"Accidents like that don't happen between best friends Severus." She looked away, "And I can't trust you anymore."

"Oh and you can trust him?" He was angry now, "The one who picked on and teased anyone who was inferior? He is going to hurt you Lily, and I am not going to be there when it happens." He was walking away now.

"Yeah I can Snape! And no one was asking you to be there!" She yelled after him. He didn't even acknowledge her as he walked away. It was as if she was invisible to him once again. Lily was pleased with how she handled that so she walked back to her friends.

When she got to her friends they were all staring at her with startled looks. But Charlie was the one who recovered first and said, "So do you want to tell us what happened there?"

Lily sighed as she told them the story. All of her friends were looking angry that Snape actually had the nerve to say all of that to her. They remembered what had happened to Lily when that happened. She was heartbroken, she had just lost her best friend. Hestia was the only one she would even speak to. Charlie and Marlene were worried but gave her the space she needed at the time. All of them had never exactly approved of the friendship that Lily had with him but they knew better than to criticize it.

Lily was going to be fine. So she stood and held her head high as she left her friends, asking them not to come. She made it all the way to outside the tower until she broke down crying. She hated fighting with him, but she knew she couldn't go back to Snape. He had hurt her and she wouldn't do that to herself again.

"Lily?" James asked, the other Marauders minus Remus, (Lily had known about Remus' 'furry little problem' since at least the end of fourth year) were standing awkwardly behind him.

"Y-yes James?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine, just fine." She replied but she knew that she wasn't. But she smiled anyway. Fine, just fine. That's what she always said to people.

"No you aren't Lils, what happened?"

"Nothing happened. Its fine, we still on for the library tomorrow?" Her smile seemed more real this time.

"Yeah, of course. See you then!" Then he and the Marauders walked away, whispering to themselves.

-James-

James knew Lily wasn't alright, but he had to go. At that moment Remus would be walking with Madam Pomfrey into the passageway to the Shrieking Shack. And if they didn't hurry he would transform on his own and they hated doing that to him. That was the whole reason as to why they became Animangi. The Marauders stuck together! No matter what.

The Marauders arrived at the Whomping Willow just as Madam Pomfrey was leaving, it was a good thing James had his invisibility cloak. Peter transformed into a rat and ran to freeze the tree. Next, Sirius transformed into a black, grimlike dog and gave a happy bark as he bounded off into the tunnel. And finally, James ran into the tunnel and stashed his cloak behind a rock before transforming into a huge, magnificent stag. He always loved being a stag. Being an animal was so much easier. And he and the Marauders loved this day out of their regular lives to run around and just be free. Even Remus in werewolf form seemed to like it.

James walked into the Shrieking Shack and Remus looked at him and whispered, "Thanks guys." Just then he started his painful transformation and with one large yell he had become a large werewolf. He towered over both James and Sirius but if they needed to control him they could.

The Marauders had agreed the night before that they were going to explore the caves that surrounded Hogsmeade. So James and Sirius herded Remus out into the forbidden forest. Peter sat on James' back because he was too small and slow to run with them. This night was just what they needed to get away with the stress of school. He watched as Sirius jumped and barked happily, he always looked so much happier in dog form. So much that James figured he could make the change permanent. James was ready for a fun night with the guys, so he galloped after them and he and Sirius engaged in a "wrestling match". James of course won but if anyone asked Sirius, he would say it was because he let him.

They searched through the caves and it was starting to get lighter outside so James and Sirius herded Remus in the other direction. They deposited him in the Shrieking Shack before he transformed and left right before Madam Pomfrey got back to bring him to the hospital wing. They snuck back to the Gryffindor tower so they could have a couple hours of sleep before the next day of classes.

(A/N): Please, please, please with a cherry on top Review :) I am getting lonely . . .


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. It has made me want to keep writing. :)  
I hope you guys like this next chapter, enjoy! Oh and remember that JK Rowling owns this stuff :)**

-James-

James was pacing back and forth in the Quidditch locker rooms. He had been made the Gryffindor captain in replacement of Nolan Moss. James played chaser and he had to find 2 other chasers, a beater and a keeper for this coming year. He already had Sirius who played as a beater and the seeker was Edwin Miller. Today was going to be a hectic day. He, Sirius and Remus walked out to the pitch to get the balls and set up a plan. Remus didn't actually play Quidditch but he commentated for all of the Gryffindor matches. Today he was going to be sitting in the stands despite the cold weather.

Sirius and James were throwing the quaffle back and forth while flying around the pitch to warm up when the various people trying out started to show up. There were lots of small second a third year kids that looked quite nervous and James felt bad for them. He remembered being that young and in the same position. He and Sirius had both been playing since they were in the third year and had 3 different captains. They loved the game and the freedom they felt in the air. It was completely exhilarating.

James and Sirius flew to the ground to gather the competitors to tell them what was going to happen during the day. The turnout was great! James saw that Charlie and Marlene were both trying out this year. Charlie for beater and Marlene for keeper. He hoped they were good, he would love to have those two on the team.

James glanced up into the stands to see that sitting with Remus was Hestia and Lily. James felt a familiar butterfly sensation in his stomach that happened whenever he was around her. She smiled and waved, he returned the gesture and turned around to start his tryouts.

"Alright you lot! Separate into beaters, beaters and keepers. We will be starting with chasers. Everyone else can gather with Sirius to figure out what to do until your group!" The students nodded and began separating. When everyone was settled he took the prospective chasers to one end of the field.

"Oay, to start we need to see how you handle a broom! Get on and follow me." James pushed off the ground and started off slow while gradually picking up speed. He started to see who was clearly not ready and was pleasantly surprised to see that there were a few fair flyers. "Now I will be throwing the quaffle to you while flying! Alright? Let's go then!"

James finished with the chasers and set off to start on beaters. He gathered them and told Sirius to lead that group while he observed. James could see in the first few minutes that Charlie was clearly the best of all the beaters but wanted to keep an open mind. And last but not least was the keepers.

Marlene and several others gathered by the goal posts. "Guys, I am going to throw 5 quaffles towards the goal and you are going to do your best to stop them! Thompson, you first." He flew up to the goal post and saved 2 out of five. Five more people tried and got the same results. "McKinnon," James smiled, "Let's see what you got!"

Marlene sat ready at the posts as James flew at full speed, she saved the first, then the second, and even a third. She missed the fourth just barely and again saved the fifth. He was smiling when he landed on the ground.

"Alright everybody! Everyone did great. The list will be up in the common room by tomorrow morning and there is going to be a practice scheduled that night for those who made it. Thank you for trying out and have a great night!" By that time Lily, Hestia and Remus made it down to the pitch and James greeted them

"Hey James, Library?"

"Oh yeah, I just need to shower, can you wait for like 10 minutes?"

"Yeah sure, I'll just be with Hest when you need me." James nodded and ran to the locker room. Going to the library Friday nights had become a regular thing for them and James couldn't believe how far they had come.

~Lily~

Lily loved watching James at tryouts. He looked so comfortable and he handled it really well. It would not be something she could do. Lily had never done very well with disappointing people. But James seemed to let people down easily and he was so nice and friendly. It was funny how much her views had changed in just a few months.

James and Lily had gone to the library but just like their first visit they didn't seem to get any work done so they just went back up to the common room. But when they got there Marlene and Charlie were waiting eagerly for James. Charlie batted her eyes and said, "Jamie, how do you think tryouts went?"

"Char, you know I love you but I can't say. It wouldn't be fair, you'll have to wait like everyone else." But before she could say one more word he darted off to the boys dormitory.

She just rolled her eyes and muttered 'coward'.

**A/N: Please review :) it makes me ant to write more and get the chapters out to you faster! I love all of my wonderful readers ! Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This doesn't belong to me, only the plot! :) Enjoy!**

~Lily~

It was the morning of the Hogsmeade and Lily was excited. Instead of going with dates, the girls had decided to accompany the Marauders. Lily, Hestia, Charlie and Marlene had refused many dates but this day was going to be worth it. Lily needed to renew her chocolate stash from Honeydukes and buy new quills from Scrivenshafts. They were going to lunch at the Three Broomsticks but other than that they had a day to wander around and just enjoy themselves.

Lily was ready to go, she was wearing her favorite jeans and a brown jacket with a white tank top under. Beside her was Hestia in a short jean skirt and a white and pink striped t-shirt. Charlie was in her usual black form fitting t'shirt with dark jeans. And last was Marlene, who was wearing a green hoodie and light capris. They met the boys at the bottom of the stairs to head to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast.

"You ladies ready for the best day of your life?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, what do you have planned?" Lily inquired.

"Just the usual, but you'll just have to wait and see."

"Well nothing about the usual seems to me like the 'best day of my life'!" Hestia joked.

"Ah but when you are in my company it is always the best!" Sirius winked at her while Hestia blushed.

Lily hadn't even noticed before. Hestia was crushing on Sirius! This was bad. Or good, Lily wasn't really sure. They were both equally popular with the opposite sex and never really dated. They had dates, but they never lasted long enough to really count. Maybe this would be just what they needed. They needed someone that was so like them to have a lasting relationship for once. Maybe this would be a blessing in disguise. Lily nudged Hestia and mouthed, "How long?"

Hestia pretended like it was nothing and whispered, "What are you talking about?" Lily rolled her eyes and motioned to Sirius. Hestia blushed and shrugged her shoulders. Lily would get it out of her later, it was too hard to have this conversation in silence with everyone around. With that thought Lily sat down to eat some waffles.

-James-

As the large group walked towards the village James was thinking about how lucky he was. He got to spend a day with Lily while also keeping other boys away. It was a win-win situation.

The groups first stop was to Honeydukes so that Lily and Remus could satisfy their chocolate addiction. James wanted to get his favorite- Bertie Botts—and also some fizzing whizbees. Sirius got sugar quills because he loved eating during class. And Peter wanted pepper imps. Hestia and Charlie decided on cauldron cakes while Marlene bought raspberry chocoballs.

Once they finished there they headed to the quill shop for Lily and Remus. They both bought new quills and the group decided to stop for a butterbeer before shopping again. They found a table and placed their order with the hostess named Rosmerta.

"So how are you liking the fabulous day so far?" Remus joked.

"Well it has been just wonderful!" Charlie replied, "When will we be getting to Zonko's?"

Lily groaned, "Do we have to?" All four of the Marauders whipped around to look at her with looks of confusion, startled, disgusted (Sirius), and laughter.

"What do you mean do we have to?" James smiled, "Zonko's is the best! So many cool things!"

"I have just never seen the point," Lily explained. "I've actually only been in it once in first year. Just never found anything I needed."

James started laughing, "Well trust me, by the time we are done with the place you will have had the full experience." James joked, "I'll even but you your first Filibusters Fireworks or even a dungbomb!"

"What would I do with all that?" Lily questioned.

"Whatever you want, just promise you will give it a chance."

"Okay, but I still say that it's a waste of time."

They all made their way to the joke shop and as soon as they walked through the doors the group was everywhere. Sirius was looking at the new dungbomb that blew up but also sprayed the person with various colors. Remus was looking at the blood flavored lollipops with Peter. Hestia, Charlie and Marlene were looking at various knickknacks.

"You see Lilybean, there is just so much to choose from!" James looked around looking as if he was a kid that had just won the lottery.

"Okay you had better give me the tour then." She smiled, "And Lilybean, really James?"

"I thought it suited you. Right this way." James loved it that she had finally begun using his first name instead of just calling him Potter. He showed her around the joke shop and insisted on buying her a few small things.

All in all it was a great day for them all. They shared laughs and had a great time being in the company of their friends. They all went to the common room and had an exploding snap tournament. It was a fantastic end to an even better day.

**A/N:Pretty Please Review! It'll make the chapters get out faster ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I still only own the plot :) Enjoy!**

-James-

It was the morning of Halloween and the Marauders were busy planning pranks. They had a day filled with pranking Slytherins and all around fun. It was also the first Quidditch game of the season. The boys were getting ready to go downstairs when Charlie walked into the room.

"Hey boys, what is going on?"

"Oh nothing, well at least nothing of your concern," Sirius winked, "Not yet anyways."

"Guys I want to help." All four boys turned to look at her. They knew that James and her had grown up together and they were practically siblings, but this was new for everyone. She usually just came up for a laugh or to talk to James. Never to participate.

"Well Charlie," James said, "How competent are you in charms?" He knew something was wrong. It was probably boy related and he would try to talk to her later. But for now he would just let her have fun and pranking was just the way to do that.

Charlie smirked at him and they all set of to the Great Hall to start their day.

~Lily~

Lily was actually looking forward to what the Marauders were planning on doing today. They had not been their usual pranking selves and Lily had a suspicion that she could be the reason for that. But today was Halloween and was just as anxious to see what they had come up with.

Lily, Hestia and Marlene made their way down to the Hall for breakfast to find the Marauders plus Charlie were already waiting for them. Lily had noticed that Charlie was gone early this morning but hadn't thought anything of it until now.

"So are you going to tell us what is going to happen?" Lily asked.

James smiled, "Now where is the surprise in that, we will warn you though."

Lily was relieved and thanked him. She didn't like the nervous feeling of knowing something was going to happen but not knowing when. She turned to Charlie and said, "Why were you gone so early this morning?"

Charlie just shrugged her shoulders and said, "No reason just couldn't sleep anymore." Lily too this answer for now but was later going to get it out of her.

"So are you guys excited for the game?" Lily asked.

Marlene looked about ready to be sick while the boys looked overjoyed. Charlie just looked confident but not as much as the boys. "Well thanks to our amazing captain I think we will do fine." Sirius replied.

"You are oh so modest Sirius." Hestia joked.

"I happen to think it's true."

"Well of course." Hestia said.

"Alright you two!" James laughed, "Sirius save your energy for the game. We are going to need it. I refuse to lose to Revenclaw, we lost the cup to hem last year and it can't happen again!" and James turned his attention over to Lily, "And Lily get under the table."

"Sir yes sir!" Sirius saluted while James smacked him on the back of the head. And Lily gave him a confused look but still obeyed his orders.

Lily and the others made it under the table just in time to hear a loud BANG! They all popped their heads out from under the table to see the damage. There were fireworks that said 'Happy Halloween, From your Marauders!' But at the Slytherin table all of the occupants were covered in different colors, as well as their food. They were looking unhappy.

Lily glanced up at the head table where most of the teachers were trying to contain their laughter. Even Dumbledore had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"Well we had better get out to the pitch!" Charlie said. James nodded and gathered the team.

Hestia, Lily and Remus left with them so that the girls could get good seats and Remus was doing the commentating so he had to set up. Lily and Hestia were dressed in their Gryffindor scarves and had banners saying 'Go Go Gryffindor!' the first game of the season was always the most attended, even Dumbledore came to watch!

The team consisted of Charlie, Sirius as beaters. James, and two fifth years were the chasers. A girl named Rose Adams and a boy named Lane Baker. The seeker was a sixth year named Dean Walker. And of course the keeper was Marlene. The game was ready to start and the Gryffindor team was just flying on to the pitch.

"Here is the Gryffindor team! There's Black, Meadows, Adams, Baker, Walker, McKinnon and give a hand for this years captain James Potter!" Remus yelled. The crowd went wild. The Slytherins were of course hissing and so were the Ravenclaws but the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor sections drowned all of them out. "And the Ravenclaw with Hall, Wright, White, Roberts, Collins, Bell, and captain Davies." The Slytherins and Ravenclaws cheered for that team.

At the bottom of the pitch Madam Hooch stood and called the captains to the center, "I want a fair and clean game from all of you! Now shake hands." The captains shook and went to mount their brooms with their respective teams.

"The balls have been realeased! Potter scoops up the quaffle and heads towards the Ravenclaws goalposts. He passes to Adams, who passes back to Potter who fakes to the left, passes to Baker who scores! 10-0 for Gryffindor!" You could hear the cheers of 'Go Go Gryffindor!' throughout the crowd.

"Hall picks up the quaffle and streaks across the pitch and at the last minute passes to Bell who scores. Too bad McKinnon, you'll get the lazy brainiacs next ti-, oh sorry Professor I didn't mean it.. the score is 10 all." Remus quickly recovered.

"Now Adams has the quaffle, oh she got hit with a bludger and dropped it," you could hear disappointment in the crowd, "Collins grabs it—oh it has been intercepted by Potter. Nice one Prongs! I mean, good play by Potter, sorry Professor."

"Potter passes to Baker, who passes to Adams, who fakes left and shoots through the right post! Goal for Gryffindor! The score is 20-10!"

-James-

Marlene had just saved a goal when James saw a tiny glint of gold through the corner of his eye. Luckily Dean had seen it too and was neck in neck with the Ravenclaw seeker, Davies. James turned back to the game and scored a goal.

You could barely hear Remus commentating the game because of the screams in the crowd. James took his eyes off the game for a second to watch the seekers. At that moment Dean closed his hand over the tiny golden ball.

James flew to the ground to congratulate his teammates. Remus, Hestia and Lily came down to yell their congratulations over the crowd. James, Sirius, Charlie and Marlene made their way over to the others and they made plans for the victory party being held in the common room.

James and Lily were to go to the kitchens to get food. Remus and Charlie were going to decorate and rearrange the common room. And Sirius and Hestia had to go get refreshments from Hogsmeade. Marlene and Peter decided to help with the common room. All the groups went their separate ways to get it all set up.

**A/N: Please Review, any comments or suggestions are welcome :) **


	8. Chapter 8

-James-

The party had just begun and James was already getting tired of it all. He was happy he won, but the constant congratulations were getting irritating. It was always the same, they would win, and have a huge party afterwards. It was almost like a routine now. But James chose to enjoy it. After all, the music was blasting and the Marauders had snuck in some Firewhiskey.

James wandered over to the Marauders and the girls just as Sirius was getting on the table. "Ahem! Thanks I just wanted to have a toast. A toast to a great first game and a team full of great players," It seemed very unlike Sirius until he said, "And because we kicked their sorry arses into next Tuesday!" The people in the crowd went wild, many whistling while Sirius got off the table and the music started once again.

"Alright, so what do you guys usually do at these things?" Lily wondered.

"What, have you never been to one?" Sirius joked.

Lily blushed, "Well I have been to a couple, but they lost their appeal and I quit coming." James and Sirius exchanged mischievous looks and Lily said, "I don't like the looks on your faces . . ."

"Well Lily dear," James announced, "You are going to get the full on party experience tonight."

"I am really not so sure about this you guys . . ." But they didn't hear her because Sirius was already grabbing her hand to go dance to the song 'Bohemian Rhapsody'. The night went on and the whole group was having a fantastic time. They had all danced to the Beatles and the girls had danced to 'Girls just wanna have fun' and sang along with it as well.

~Lily~

The night was just wrapping up and most of the people at the party had gone up to bed. Only the Marauders and the girls along with a few 5th and 7th years were down in the common room. Lily was ready to go to bed when 'Your Song' by Elton John came on. Lily could see Remus look at Charlie longingly while Charlie snuck a few peeks at Remus as well. Sirius and Hestia were already on the dance floor dancing—although they were a bit tipsy—Lily couldn't help but laugh at her friends.

Lily had a small smile as she crept out of the room to her favorite spot. It was a balcony right to the left of the girls stairs. She always went there to think or even just to get away for a moment. If you looked closely you could just make out the Whomping Willow. You could still hear the song faintly through the door while Lily stood at the railing looking at the stars and quietly sang, "My gift is my song, and this one is for you . . ."

"Why aren't you enjoying the party?" Lily jumped but was relieved when it was just James.

"Just wanted to get out for a while. It's been a fun night but I just wanted to be alone, you know?" James nodded

"Well I can leave then."

"Oh no, come look at the stars with me, they are beautiful tonight." James wandered over until he was standing by her side. Lily felt a small tingle but pushed it away and just thought it was a shiver.

"Hey Lils, do you wanna finish this dance with me?" James asked sheepishly.

"Uh sure James." Lily stepped away from the railing and into his arms. They danced in eachothers arms far after that song was done and all of their friends had gone to bed. They got lost in the moment under the stars.

Lily let out a huge yawn that caused James to laugh, "I think someone needs to go to bed." Lily nodded and they fell into another silence.

In her mind Lily was wondering how it had gotten so late. She had thought it had only been 5 minutes. She saw James sort of lean towards her while she also took a step forwards. They both went to close the gap when suddenly Lily said, "Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then. Thanks for the great night James!" she gave him a quick hug and ran out of the room.

_What was that? _She was thinking to herself. Had she actually almost kissed Potter? She knew they were friends but even that happened only a short while ago. A kiss would be too much to handle, or so she forced herself to think. She made it all the way up into her bed when she decided that they were nothing more than friends. They couldn't be, not when she had spent so much time hating him. It was only in the few months that she even tolerated him, or called him a friend. It just wasn't right.

But in the darkness of her room she whispered to herself, "Then why did it feel so right?" But her mind didn't have an answer so she pushed it back and fell asleep.

-James-

James stayed on the balcony frozen in his spot after Lily had fled. He collapsed to the ground. He didn't mean to do it, not when they had just become friends. She clearly wasn't ready. But when James got up and walked to his dormitory and into his bed he had whispered into the dark. "If it was so wrong, why did it feel so damn right?"

He needed to give her time, he knew that. So whatever he had been thinking he pushed it to the back of his mind and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey everybody! I am so sorry I haven't been posting. First I was on vacation then I had some serious block! I hope you like this next chapter! Enjoy :)**

-James-

The events of the weekend had all been pushed to the backs of everyone's minds by the time Monday had come around. The group of 6th year Gryffindors was preparing for their DADA class and Professor Cerberus was trying to quiet the class down.

Professor Cerberus wasn't a very nice Professor in James' mind. He was tall and lanky but he had long dark hair and a face so white it looks as if he had seen Voldemort himself. His voice was low and always condescending. He—of course—favored the Slytherins over the rest of the houses. But he always showed a deep hatred for the Gryffindor house.

"Alright class, listen up!" Cerberus sneered, "Potter and Black! I thought I said quiet. Well 10 points from Gryffindor and maybe next time you'll learn a bit of respect towards teachers." All of the Gryffindors groaned while the Slytherins showed no attempts to cover their snickers.

"Alright now that I have your attention," He turned his gaze to James and Sirius in disgust, "I will tell you about your new assignment. As all of you know, the world is becoming a darker place and it would do you all good to learn how to really defend yourselves instead of just reading about it in a textbook. So from now until after Christmas holidays we will be having a tournament. I will put you into partners, and you will have a duel. The first to be disarmed or unable to defend themselves will lose. The winners of each will go on to the next round. There will be 4 rounds." The whole class was excited to have this opportunity. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get prepared. First round will be next class and I will put the partnerships up in your common rooms."

Sirius looked over towards the group in anticipation, "I hope I get Avery! I heard him talking to Mulciber about Muggleborns and how they don't deserve to be here. I would love to kick his sorry arse."

Lily looked a bit anxious, "Well whoever I get, I just hope it isn't Bellatrix. She knows loads of Dark Magic that I bet even Cerberus would let slide." The others nodded in agreement.

~Lily~

Lily was actually a bit scared for the upcoming duels. Lily and the Gryffindors were against the Slytherins and they all were pretty good in defense. Lily had no doubt that Sirius, James, and Remus would make it into the next round because she knew that they were really smart in Defense.

Charlie turned to the girls with a twinkle in her eye as she said, "Could you imagine Bellatrix with pink hair?" they all looked at her with confusion, but the tension was gone and they were all finally able to just talk normally.

The girls split into pairs to practice and instead of being with Hestia, Lily decided to partner with Charlie so they could talk. "So Charlie, I saw how you were staring at Remus at the party."

Charlie blushed but said, "No I wasn't, He really isn't my type Lily."

"Oh so now you have a type? Please tell me more." Lily joked.

"Well whatever my type is, it isn't nice guys like Remus. I fall for the guys that always turn out to hurt me in the long run."

"You know that isn't fair to yourself or Remus. You can't rule him out just because of that, and anyways I saw him looking at you too."

"Well he doesn't go for girls like me either. She should be with a nice girl who would always be there, I am unpredictable. He doesn't deserve that."

"Charlotte Michele Meadows," Charlie winced at being called by her full name, "Don't you dare talk about yourself like that. Any guy would be lucky to have you, including Remus. You are beautiful, funny, and I know that you are always there for the people who need you."

"Lily, it's great that you think that, but he doesn't and I'm okay with that. Honestly. It will probably pass with time. Can we please just drop it." Lily gave her a look but she got back to dueling.

-James-

It was after classes and the Marauders were in their dormitories talking. James turned his attention to Remus, "So how are things?"

Remus looked up from his book, "What do you mean? You are with me every day, you would know."

"No I didn't mean with life, I meant Charlie."

Remus looked back at his booked and said, "Well I don't know what you are talking about."

Sirius laughed out loud while James said, "C'mon mate, I see the way you stare at her. It's kind of obvious."

Remus blushed and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not the kind of guy she goes for."

"How would you know she wouldn't go for you? She looks at you the exact same way!"

"Yeah well nothing could happen anyways, in case you haven't noticed I am a werewolf!"

Sirius and James looked at each other, "Well gee, we hadn't noticed. I mean we have only been running around with you for a year!"

"You guys know that isn't what I meant! It is safer for her if she doesn't date me. I am a monster. She deserves better."

"Remus, you don't know what you're talking about," Sirius interrupted, "You are one of the best guys I know, werewolf or not. She would be crazy not to go for you."

"Ya well I just don't think it would work out." And he went back to his book.

James and Sirius exchanged looks but knew the conversation was over. The rest of their night was spent with Remus reading books and James and Sirius playing exploding snap while Peter watched, cheering for both of them.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review :) I am getting lonely :P **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while! My life has been crazy! I have finals on top of a job and I am trying to write in my free time as much as I can! I also have some writers block... So that is my life at the moment! Also I am not so sure if I should continue with the story because I don't know if people are even liking it... So if you want me to continue PLEASE REVIEW! It motivates me :)**

-James-

It was finally time for the first round of the dueling and James was feeling pretty confident. He was paired up against Avery but wasn't scared. Sure, Avery knew some dark magic, but James was faster and was quick on his feet. The Slytherin didn't stand a chance.

They stood in the space cleared for the duels while staring each other down. James felt the chill of adrenaline spread throughout his body. "Alright boys, as you know whoever is disarmed or unable to continue loses. Now of course no Unforgivables, other than that have a good duel. Begin!"

James didn't waste any time before shouting, "Expelliarmus! Protego!" In quick succession and the shield worked nicely when Avery sent a 'Furnunculus!'

Avery didn't move quick enough when James shouted, "Locomotor Mortis! Expelliarmus!" And just like that the match between James and Avery was over. Quickly Sirius and Mulciber took the stage.

This match unlike the last, lasted quite a bit longer. Both Sirius and Mulciber were matched evenly. Both boys yelled 'STUPEFY!' at the same time and the class watched in anticipation to see whom would be the first to collapse. Mulciber dropped quickly and Sirius followed immediately. Both Sirius and James would be advancing on to the next round.

Remus and Marlene went next and Remus was far more advanced and beat her. After Snape and Peter were up, James smiled apologetically to him and to no one's surprise, Snape was the victor. Lily and Jenelle Wood were second to last and the duel was done in the blink of an eye, Jenelle was clearly incompetent in defense.

The last duel was between Hestia and Bellatrix Black.

~Lily~

Lily was truly terrified for her best friend. Bellatrix was ruthless. She wouldn't pay attention to the rules. It didn't help much that Hestia and Lily weren't her favorite people. Bellatrix and Hestia have been caught in the halls shouting and hexing each other numerous times. Needless to say there was some heat between the two.

Hestia and Bellatrix got up on the stage and Lily mouthed a quick 'Good Luck!' to respond Hestia just smiled and winked back. Lily rolled her eyes at her friends attempt at being fearless but underneath it all Lily could see the fear and the doubt flickering in her eyes. It was one of those things that only best friends could see.

They squared up to each other and simultaneously shouted 'Protego!', 'Stupefy!' The first was Hestia and second was Bellatrix. They quickly got back to it. Bellatrix was throwing every nasty Dark Curse she could think of, while Hestia was effectively blocking and managed to get a few good shots at Bellatrix herself. So far Hestia was covered in boils and was sporting a nasty gash on her chest. Bellatrix had red hair (Hestia was thinking that even if she didn't win she would get a laugh out of it). She also had a red rash across her arms as if someone had repeatedly slapped her.

The thing that happened next was almost in slow motion for Lily. She saw a evil glint in her eyes and a small smirk spread across her face. Lily knew that the duel was going to end now, and she wasn't going to like it. Lily sat in her seat, fingering her wand in anticipation.

Bellatrix shouted, "Cheovori Cadiosm!" That was the moment Hestia dropped to the ground grasping at her neck. Bellatrix was choking her! That must be illegal! Lily jumped out of her seat to see if the Professor was going to do anything, Cerberus obviously thought it was alright so Lily would have to take matters into her own hands. Hearing the faint rasping of Hestia's throat, Lily knew she had to be quick. Her face was purple and looked as if fighting to keep consciousness.

Lily jumped up and yelled, "Stupefy!" at the same moment that Sirius jumped up and yelled, "Levicorpus!"

Lily rushed to her best friends side just in time to see her fall into unconsciousness. Quickly Lily conjured a stretcher and as gently as she could, she levitated it all the way to Madam Pomfrey without looking back.

If she had she would have seen Sirius stalking up to Bellatrix and shouting and trying to hex her. He would have too if Remus hadn't been holding him back. Professor Cerberus shouted, "10 points from Gryffindor for assaulting a student!" This caused an uproar on the Gryffindor side.

-James-

"What are you talking about? We were defending her!" James was outraged, "Bellatrix could have killed her!" Cerberus seemed to have temporarily lost hearing because he didn't get a response. All of his friends were clearly unhappy with how this was turning out but they knew they wouldn't get anywhere except losing more points by yelling. They would all go to McGonagall after this lesson, she would clearly see reason.

James could see that Sirius was more upset by this than the others so James motioned to the door. It was no use being miserable, he might as well go see her. James didn't realize until now that the little crush Sirius seemed to have was turning out to be more serious. Maybe Sirius hadn't even noticed, after all it hadn't ever happened before. Sirius was more of the date then ditch type of guys. He certainly had a reputation, but it still didn't seem to discourage the girls from wanting to date him. It confused James, but he would never understand the mind of a girl.

James saw Sirius slip out of the room and smiled to himself. Sirius was becoming more 'serious' after all. And everyone had said it couldn't be done.

**A/N: Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top review :) I love hearing what you have to say! So REVIEW! :) Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE DELAY! Well i have decided to continue! I hope you are happy :) But please honestly review more I am starting to doubt my story! I know it may not be the best written, but it is my first... Well on with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer... I, ImJustMe83, don't own anything HP related, That's all JK Rowling, no matter how much i would LOVE to...**

~Lily~

A couple of weeks had passed since the dueling incident. In that time Hestia had gotten out of the hospital wing—and screamed obscenities at Bellatrix when she was making her way to classes. The Gryffindor had barely managed to beat the Hufflepuff house, and the Marauders were trying out a variety of pranks on the Slytherins. Lily had watched Hestia and Sirius getting closer and closer. It all started when Hestia had woken up with Sirius at her bedside. They had begun sneaking of together when they thought no one was looking, but they really weren't fooling anybody. Even Remus and Charlie looked like they just might overcome their fears.

The Christmas holidays were just around the corner and even Lily was excited. Getting to see her parents was worth enduring Petunia's endless bickering and sneers. The only thing different from the past years was that Lily and Severus weren't going to be together. It made her sad, but it wasn't her fault that their friendship resulted in this. She truly wished she could go back to him, except she just couldn't accept what he chose to believe. Despite it all she was excited.

"Lily!" Lily turned towards who had summoned her.

"Hey Sirius, what do ya need?"

"Well I just wanted to personally invite you to the event of the year."

"Well if by that you mean your birthday, then I will think about it."

"I was talking about my birthday. What do you mean 'think about it'?"

"Well I just don't know if my parents will want me to."

"Well convince them, wouldn't be the same without you!" and with that he turned to walk away, "See you later!"

Lily was hoping her parents would let her, a party with all of her friends seemed like just the thing to keep her out of the slump that was bound to happen. She would stay positive for as long as possible, but when you had someone calling you a freak when you finally felt like you belonged somewhere—let's just say it sucked.

Today was the last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas and Lily and the girls had some serious shopping to do. She was getting Honeydukes candy Sirius and Peter, a defense book for Remus and still needed to find a gift for Hestia. She had gotten Marlene and Charlie Quidditch things quite a while ago. One thing that stumped her was James. She had absolutely no idea what to get him, she had ideas but he would most likely laugh at her or pretend to like it. She really hoped she's find something today so she wouldn't have to worry any longer.

"Alright ladies you ready to get going?" Hestia bounded over to them.

"Yes Hestia, we were over a half hour ago." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well I am sorry I take pride in the way I dress!" Hestia joked.

Charlie laughed out loud, "Oh please! We all know the real reason you are getting all dolled up."

"Oh please enlighten me Charlotte."

Charlie glared at her but said, "Well his name starts with an 'S' and oh I don't know ends with an 'irius'" All of the girls laughed.

Hestia opened her mouth to argue but thought better of it and started walking out of the room. The girls had the whole day to themselves—until 1 o clock. Them and the Marauders were going out for lunch and Lily was sure that Hestia and Sirius would make a good excuse to sneak away for a good snogging session.

Lily had passed by so many windows and gone through so many shops, and still nothing. Nada. Zero. It was extremely frustrating. She had picked up something for everyone else. Even Hestia! And she was almost impossible to buy for. Really the only reason that Lily found anything for her was because she was not so subtly hinting towards a cute top and a hair piece.

She was about to walk by an old shop window when she saw the perfect thing to get for him. She couldn't wait until Christmas so he could see it! Although she wouldn't actually get to see his reaction, but she was having fun imagining it in her head.

After lunch Lily's predictions had come true. Hestia and Sirius were nowhere to be found. But neither were any of her other friends. It was only her and James walking through the streets. They were walking and talking about all of the things that came to mind, from their friends to how James thought that Flitwick had sucked too much helium as a kid and his voice was just permanently stuck in that high octave—with that comment Lily gave him a slap on the arm—they were having a lovely time.

-James-

James still couldn't believe that Lily would want to be friends with him, so he found himself watching what he said. But somewhere during the day he let his guard down and finally started to just be himself. It was nice to see that even when he was himself she could tolerate him.

Maybe his plan would work after all. He would give her as much time as she needed—given they hadn't left Hogwarts—and she would fall for him. He couldn't imagine it not happening, it just felt right. James and Lily, their names were made for each other. He just had to get her to let her guard down and maybe with a push in the right direction it would happen.

"James? Are you even listening?"

"Wh—Oh yeah sorry Lils, just rambling in my head."

"Oh, well do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, long story. But you can tell me that story you were saying before it sounded interesting." And with that she gave him a look but started talking anyways.

Merlin she was beautiful. The way the snow fell onto her eyelashes and in her hair was mesmerizing. And her rosy cheeks were just so. . . James didn't even think there was a word for how beautiful she was.

Good Godric, he needed to man up! James was sounding like a bloody girl! Something she just did to him. Not that he was complaining.

**A/N:Well I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW, i honestly know that i just sound whiny because i have seen it on other stories before i started writing and thought it was dumb. But now i see that it actually keeps you motivated and wanting to keep on moving! So review, and review, and oh one more thing, did i mention REVIEW?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay. I am now going to get on my knees and grovel. And let me tell you it won't be pretty. I am going to cry and yell and beg, and innocent bystanders are going to look at us all like we are loony. So before I embarrass ALL that are involved, please just REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. I hope the caps locs worked :)**

**Disclaimer: Let's just say if i were JK Rowling, I wouldn't have to be grovelling to get reviews. I would have bags full of fan mail...**

~Lily~

It was official. This Christmas break was the worst yet. Aside from seeing her parents the break had been torture. She had a good Christmas, until of course Petunia and her whale of a boyfriend showed up. The whole time I was thinking that if James was there he would be making her laugh nonstop with his impersonations and whale jokes. She didn't find it weird at al that she was thinking about James more than all of her other friends.

Speaking of Christmas she actually had gotten quite a few nice things. Hestia had bought her a nice white sundress that would come in handy for parties and such. Marlene and Charlie had pooled together to buy her a mirror that when you looked into it would style you hair for you. That was going to be extremely useful. Sirius and Peter got her sweets while Remus bought her a book about the common charms and jinxes you never knew you needed! So far it was quite good so far. Her parents got her some new clothes and a few new books, and Petunia got her the ugliest pink dress that looked like even Lily's grandmother wouldn't wear.

But James' gift was by far the best. He had bought her the prettiest necklace. It was a silver chain with a locket on it. On the inside was a picture of the girls and the Marauders sitting by the lake and laughing because Sirius had fallen out of a tree. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday, one of her favorite memories. But now she was feeling like she hadn't gotten him a good enough gift. . .

-James-

This break had been this best by far! He and Sirius had free reign off the whole manor since his parents worked so much. They could play Quidditch as much as they wanted, sneak around, and prank the house elves—not that they didn't already do that at Hogwarts. They had Sirius' big bash and it was a blast! They just had the girls and Remus and Peter over but that was all they needed.

Usually Sirius had a big bash, but this year it just didn't feel right. Sirius only invited the people that were important in his life and that was fine for James. It meant more time with Lily and less time mingling with people he knew he wasn't going to talk to outside of the party. The party let him have a good time and it didn't hurt that Lily was there. He had gone crazy not seeing her for two weeks.

They had corresponded through letters but it wasn't the same as being right there next to her, smelling the roses that seemed to be wafting from her hair. Sirius laughed at him because of the constant daydreaming that seemed to happen when he thought of her.

His Christmas had also been a blast! The girls (Charlie, Marlene, Hestia) had just gotten him sweets, Remus got him the 'Jokesters Guide to Pranking!' which had made him laugh because most of the pranks they had done by the end of third year. Peter got him new Quidditch wrist guards that he had been asking for. Sirius as his best friend had gotten him a signed Quaffle from the lead chaser of the Montrose Magpies—his favorite team. And his parents had bought him a new set of dress robes because I their words 'you ever know when you need them'.

But it wass Lily's gift that had surprised him the most. He had expected a book like what Remus had gotten him but he couldn't have been more wrong. She had bought him two way mirrors! It would be perfect for James and Sirius to use when they got back to Hogwarts! Even Sirius was jealous that he had gotten them until James explained that he would be the owner of the other one. With the mirror was a note that read:

_James,_

_Thought you and Sirius would get sufficient use out of these. Now I would warn you not to abuse them but who am I kidding? That would be like giving Remus chocolate and telling him not to eat it! So enjoy them and I hope they help in your pranking! _

_All you have to do to make them work is to say the name of whoever is in possession of the other and it will automatically bring you to the other mirror. You see whatever is at the other end. I hope you have been having a wonderful Christmas so far and a Happy New Year!_

_Happy Christmas,  
Lily _

He had stared at it for a while not believing that she would actually condone him breaking the rules with her gift. The part about Remus had made him chuckle and this letter went where all of the others that she had sent to him went—in his desk with a locking charm (Anti-Alohamora) on it. It wasn't like there was anything worth hiding in the letters but he felt like the letters from Lily were private and they were special to him. It was like something they shared and he didn't want anyboy else in on it.

+Sirius+

Sirius had just gotten over the fact that he was losing his best friend. Not physically, but Lily was going to become bigger than Sirius. He had resented her for it at first but as he was beginning to realize was that if James did this right Lily would be around for a long time and he might as well get used to it.

Sirius had gone through a lot in life from being shunned by his family from an early age because of his beliefs to running away for good. He had seen some of the worst things possible, like his cousin Bellatrix torturing a defenseless cat for getting in the way. Sirius had been blasted off the family tree long ago but it had never really hurt that much.

Not since he had met his 3 brothers. They might not be bonded by blood but they would do anything for eachother.

Maybe losing James wouldn't be bad. Or maybe he would even be losing a brother, just gaining a sister.

**A/N: Well I did my first Sirius point of view, I hope the change up was good. Please let me know what you thought and Review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer" Insert witty comment about how I dont own anything right here_. Because i am too lazy to do it.**

~Lily~

Finally, Lily was back where she belonged! They had arrived earlier this morning and had a day of peace before returning to the hustle and bustle of school. Lily was sitting in the common room with all of her friends silently laughing with Remus because they were the only two to complete their homework that was assigned.

James and Sirius were almost finished after goofing around every 5 minutes. Hestia was constantly asking Lily questions; Charlie had her books on her lap but kept nodding off to sleep. Peter and Marlene seemed to be the only ones concentrating hard. Their eyes never leaving the page. After sitting and playing Wizard Chess with Remus for the past two hours Lily realized how much she missed it. She had missed just sitting around without a care in the world.

She knew it wouldn't be like that much longer. Not if Voldemort had anything to say about it. She could already see things changing. People who used to be close friends were suddenly becoming suspicious as if their friends were keeping Voldemort under their cloaks. It was absolutely terrifying. People had no more trust anymore and it made her sad, she had even seen that muggles were catching onto how bad things were getting.

If Wizards weren't careful, their existence wouldn't be kept a secret for very much longer.

-James-

James had just finished his homework and was watching Lily and Remus play Wizard Chess. Remus was beating Lily—badly—it was to the point where Lily's pieces wouldn't even listen to her, she had to coax them out of their places only to get smashed to bits by Remus'.

Their group wasn't the most exciting group in the common room. There was a group of 5th and other 6th year girls jumoing and squealing about how they hadn't seen each other in so long, and when they saw James looking their way they all blushed and started giggling. Some 1st and 2nd year students ran around playing a game of tag and running into people while blushing and scurrying away while yelling out apologies.

No, their group was quite boring. Charlie was falling asleep, Hestia was sneaking lances at Sirius while Sirius was whispering to Peter and making him burst out laughing, almost to the point of tears. Marlene was just observing the game before pulling out a mushy romance novel to get lost in. But James wouldn't have them any other way.

"Hey guys, want to call it a night? We have second round of duels tomorrow!" James could see the excitement in Sirius' eyes, he had been paired with Snape. But he could also see the fear in Lily's, she had unfortunately been paired up with Bellatrix. How she hadn't been disqualified last time was beyond James. They had even gone to McGonagall but Cerberus saw no reason to take her out for only minor injuries. In his logic they wouldn't get disqualified in real life. It just wasn't fair. His friends nodded and they got up to go to bed.

~Lily~

It was the morning of the duels and everyone was going to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily started to pile scrambled eggs onto her plate with a disgusted face. James noticed and said, "What did the eggs ever do to you?"

Hestia looked at him and explained. "Lily has some weird logic where if she feels like it is going to be a bad day she will have eggs. If it is going to be a normal day she will have her usual waffles. But if it is going to be a really great day Lily will have a cinnamon roll."

James nodded but still looked confused. "How can you judge a day before it even happens?"

"I just know. Just like I know it is going to be an_ egg_ day." She said 'egg' like they had done something wrong. She didn't know why eggs were her bad breakfast food but she could always just tell. And she knew today was going to be bad, she had been paired with Bellatrix, how could it not.

Sirius started piling everything within sight on his plate while everyone else sat there looking disgusted. "How do you eat all of that?" Hestia asked, slightly amazed but mostly disgusted. Sirius just shrugged and started shoveling it all in.

-James-

It was time for the duels to start and he and Remus were to go first. They both stood while smiling at each other. Just because they were friends didn't mean they were going to go easy on each other.

The duel started and James threw a knock back jinx that Remus blocked effectively. Remus then threw out a spinner charm that caught James but he quickly got it released and shouted the leg locker, which Remus again blocked. Remus was by far the best at defense but James could put up a good fight. Remus tried to use the flipping jinx but James effectively blocked it and immediately he threw out a leg locker followed by a disarming. Remus got caught in the leg locker but was ready for the disarming and blocked it but before Remus could know what was happening, James threw another disarming that caught Remus off guard and his wand flew right out of his hand.

They walked over to each other and patted each other on the back, James was on to the next round.

Next up was Sirius and Snape. Sirius got in a few good shots but Snape was getting more. Snape was more advanced and obviously angry at Sirius for all of the pranks and unnecessary teasing—it was finally Snape's turn to get back without getting in trouble. Sirius and Snape were actually very evenly matched but Sirius was caught of guar by how intense Snape made it. The spells continued to get more intense while Snape and Sirius both seemed to get angrier and angrier.

Finally Snape knocked Sirius backwards forcefully and quickly disarmed him, while shouting 'STUPEFY!' for good measure. The duel was over and Sirius had lost. James was going to be hearing about this for weeks.

~Lily~

Lily shakily took the stage. She could feel her wand hand get slippery with sweat. Lily was scared, no scratch that, Lily was terrified. If Bellatrix could choke Hestia and get away with it, who knew what she could do? Lily got into her stance and gave herself a little pep talk. She would not go down without a fight, If Lily was going to lose, She intended it to go down so that Bellatrix would be reminded not to mess with her.

The duel started and it was clear that Bellatrix didn't intend to start off slowly and work up to worse and worse spells. Bellatrix started with the worst she could think of and intended to keep it that way. Lily was barely having any time to take any shots at Bellatrix because she as too busy blocking and dodging curse after curse. All Bellatrix had was a gash on the side of her cheek while Lily had them all over. Lily was running out of spells so the first thing that came out of her mouth was transfiguration. Bellatrix's nose was nose taking up almost her whole face and obstructing her view slightly.

Lily could see the tips of Bellatrix's ears turn red and the fury that was in her eyes. Lily was in no way ready for what happened next. Bellatrix hit her with 'Sectumsempra!' and Lily felt like she was being ripped apart and she looked down at herself and saw blood all over herself. But just after she saw that she was hit with the choking curse that Hestia had been hit with earlier.

Lily felt like her neck was closing in on her, she was gasping for breath and and she could hear the rasping noise coming out of her body. She dropped her wand to the ground and dropped to the ground and was grabbing at her neck. She could feel herself losing consciousness but right before she did the choking stopped and she saw a pair of hazel eyes staring down at her. He picked her up gracefully and that was how Lily lost consciousness. She felt herself curl against him and close her eyes, she felt safe.

**A/N: Please Review! I thought this was a good chapter but maybe not, let me know what ya think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :P :)**


End file.
